race the night away
by Theimissinglink
Summary: hiccup is an illegal street racer under the name: "the night fury". the only one's who knows about his racing are gobber who owns the garage he works at and toothless his brother. but what happens when all hell breaks loos and his secret is reviled? and what happens when two baby dragons get thrown in the mix. find out now on RACE THE NIGHT AWAY.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: so hiccup you excited for your new story?**

 **HICCUP: oh heck ya, wait… where is toothless?**

 **ME he will be here in a moment, there are no dragons in this story and you needed a brother so I sent toothless down to the transmorphafaction chamber to turn him into a human. He should be done here in a sec.**

 **HICCUP: wait, WHAT?!**

 _ **Loud bang followed by cursing**_

 **ME: toothless you okay?**

 **TOOTHLESS: NO, I don't know how to work this body**

 **ME: okay while I get started here hiccup you take toothless in to the combat room for walking practice the floor mats will help.**

 **HICCUP: okay, come on bud**

 **ME: so ya I don't own HTTYD and if I did the third movie would be A: coming out sooner not in 2018 and B: be about finding more night fury's, NOT a clip montage of hiccups life.**

 **CH1:**

 **Welcome to berk**

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly in the middle of nowhere in Nevada USA. We have mining, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests (multi colored blurs fly by). You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... (hiccup opens door as red car goes out of control and heads for him skidding in his yard and missing the house by feet, hiccups slams door) racers.

Hi, my name's Hunter but everyone calls me Hiccup. Great nickname, I know, my cousin Snotlout gave it to me after I was doing an oral report and I had the hiccups. The name just kind of stuck. The only one who calls me by my real name is my older by one year brother, Tim. I'm 18 and he's 19. His unfortunate nickname is Toothless because one time he got nine of his teeth knocked out. We use our real names most of the time but we also use our nicknames since it's just what we respond too. Now everyone knows us as the two loser brothers who just happen to be the sons on the police of the town (though you would never know. Ever since our mother died giving birth to me, dad has buried himself in his work and left Tim and I to do our own thing) and the two brothers that work at "The Forge", the best repair and upgrade shop in this town. It's owned by my father's friend Gobber who is missing a foot from a car accident and a hand from the time he had his hand in the engine of a car when it started on accident . Gobber is actually the one most of the racers come to for repairs and upgrades. He's the one who gave me my first car, a custom made DS Survolt, all black with a red decal on top **(A/N: Think Toothless's tail fin)** after seeing how envious I looked while working on the other racers cars. He told me that if I was going to race I was going to do it right. He gave me the car on my 16th birthday along with racing outfits, a tinted demonic looking helmet, and a flame retardant suit. He also gave the car a roll cage, crash seat, and a five point safety harness.

The only people who know about my racing are Toothless (who is my manager) and Gobber (who is my mechanic and sponsor. He gave me a spare bay in the back of his shop to store my car so no one sees it at my house and makes the connection). My racer name is the Night Fury, no one has ever beaten me. The only one who has ever come close (and when I say close I mean I was a full minute ahead) was Stormfly AKA Astrid Hofferson, she belongs to a racing group known as the 'Hairy Hooligans' the team is made up of the following: Stormfly AKA Astrid Hofferson(drives a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4), Zippleback racing AKA the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston(they drive twin rimac concepts), Monstrous Nightmare AKA Snotlout AKA my cousin (drives a Chevrolet SS). They also have a fourth member who does not race named Frank Ingerman but everyone calls him Fishlegs after an embarrassing incident involving: a crate of fish, duct tape, and a fisher man's prosthetic leg. Fishlegs doesn't race and drives a 1969 VW bus that has a tracking station in the back, a GPS satellite dish that can be mounted on the roof, and a big radio antenna. His role on the team is stats recorder and to man "mission control", as the van is so appropriately named. His setup can track where the team is on the race course, communicate with them, and record the lap times.

So that's my life, I wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, go to the forge with toothless, work, get my car, practice and/or kick ass on the track, come home, and go to bed. That's how it has been for the past two years, but that's all about to change.

 **ME: soooo, what you think**

 **HICCUP: am I a badass in all your stories**

 **ME: yep**

 **TOOTHLESS: hay guys I think I got it,seeeaaaaaaaaa** _ **WHAM**_ **owwww, never mind**

 **ME: hahahahahahahahahahaha, anyhow as always please review**


	2. the night furys lair

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN NNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD WELCOME BACK TO THE INSANITY OF MY DOMAIN MWHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Okay so before we get started couple things**

 **#1: I would like to once again give my gratitude to the wonderful lexi1220 who has volunteered her time and energy to be my editor and for that I am eternally grateful**

 **#2: ALSO, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU CHECK OUT MY POLL AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT**

 **#3: I forgot to say that Hiccup has a 2001 Toyota tundra 2 door as a normal car so no one sees Hiccups DS Survolt**

 **I own nothing though I'm about to own my drivers permit**

 **Astrid's pov**

It had been another boring day at school. I swear as the day goes on the clock slows down. When we got out of school I walked to my electric blue and yellow Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 to take it to the forge. I had dented it pretty badly in a race last night and it needed a tune up anyway. As I left I saw a truck in my rearview that followed me down the road. By 15 minutes in I was a tad creeped out and was even more so when he followed me into the forge parking lot. When I got out I approached the truck with my hand on the can of pepper spray I keep on me only to see the school nerds Hiccup and Toothless get out with mechanic's uniforms in their hands.

When hiccup saw me he gave me a weird look. "Ummm, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Why were you following me? "I asked. This time Toothless replied

"We work here, hence the uniforms," he said as he held up his uniform.

"Since when?"

"For about 3 years now. Now, if you'll excuse us we have to get to work" retorted Hiccup. Then they both walked past me on the way into the garage.

 **Hiccup pov.**

Once Toothless and I got inside and changed, we got started. I began changing the oil in a minivan while Toothless started doing a tune up on a Chevy Impala. I had just finished changing the oil when the door to bay three opened and Astrid's Lamborghini rolled into the bay. I walked over to the car to ask Astrid what needed to be done. She replied "Gobber already knows, keep your clumsy hands off my car!" that's when gobber walked in. "lass I afraid that if you want your car fixed either Tim or Hunter will be doing it, with this foot and this back I couldn't get under a car even if I wanted to…"

"Wait, who are Hunter and Tim?" This time I replied

"They're our real names, not those stupid nicknames everyone seems to think are our real ones."

Astrid looked stunned "I know right, so shocking that our parents didn't name us after a diaphragm issue and having no teeth" I said with a ton of sarcasm. "Besides Hunter has been doing the repairs on all of the racers cars since he started here." Astrid had a look of bewilderment on her face before getting a scowl and grabbing me by the front of my shirt and growled that if I damaged her car at all I was dead before storming out to wait in the lobby.

 **Astrid's pov, one hour later**

I was reading a fanfiction written by an author named: 'theimissinglink' _**(AN: hahahahahaha couldn't stop myself)**_ on my phone, when Hiccup told me my car was done. As I walked out to the garage I saw him disappear behind a shelf of tools. As I pulled out of the garage I heard another racing engine start up and roar to life with a sound that only one car in the entirety of berk was capable of making, the Night Fury's DS Survolt. Wondering where it was I looked around until I spotted him coming out of what I previously thought was an unused bay on the back of Gobber's shop, then take off up the road. I hated him; I challenged him numerous times only to have my ass handed to me. Both his skills and his car were better than mine and I would give anything to find out who he is. Then I thought of something, maybe since Hiccup worked here he knew the Night Fury. Note to self: interrogate the dweeb tomorrow during homeroom.

 **Aaaaaannnnnnnnndddd there is chapter two okay Hiccup and Toothless aren't here right now because they felt the need to try to learn parkour and are insisting I try to put it somewhere in the story.**

 **TOOTHLESS: link?! Umm where do you keep the gauze? Hiccup hit his head pretty good**

 **ME:** _ **puts head in hands**_ **oh gods why me?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IF I DO I WILL GIVE YOU CAKE**


	3. the cove

**Cut to scene of Hiccup, Toothless, and I free-running. Hiccup does perfect backflip followed by a flawless landing roll. Toothless wall-runs before doing a flip and landing on the couch. I wall slide down before doing a forward roll and stopping.**

 **ME: that … was…awesome**

 **HICCUP: HELL YA IT WAS**

 **TOOTHLESS: I DID IT I FINALLY GOT THE FLIP OFF THE WALL RIGHT**

 **HICCUP: YEAH after like fifty try's**

 **ME: alright, alright girls you are both pretty, but neither of you smell it so go hit the showers. I'll join you in a minute (turns to camera) as always I own nothing but I do own a driving permit now, yay**

HICCUPS POV

It had been a normal day so far, I had woken up before Toothless who was snoring like a dragon and shook him awake. I took a shower because I smelled funny from sweating last night while racing at the cove, ahh the cove, our home away from home. Toothless and I found it a few summers ago just after Gobber gave me my car and I was looking for a place train, we were hiking along talking about somewhere to practice racing when Toothless fell in a deep hole and slid down into the previously hidden gully. He said for me to come down with him, so I clambered down after him to see what he was talking about, when I got there I saw what he was looking at, an old Vikings shield wedged in between the sides of the gully **(AN: you see where I'm going with this LOL)** after clambering under it we discovered a huge cove up on a cliff overlooking the abandoned quarry on the far east side of town. No one ever comes out here so we made it our hang out and called the whole thing the cove. the first thing we did was get one of the left over excavators and a left over bulldozer running after much work and began to turn the abandoned quarry into one of the most challenging race courses I had ever used. After we finished the track we started building a club house in the actual cove its self. As we were digging the foundation we started to find some interesting stuff; a small dagger, the remains of what an old hammer, and ton of what appears to be black scales. After some extensive research we discovered that we had just built a clubhouse and race course in the middle of our ancestor; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's dragon training cove, in school field trips and history class we learned that it was rumored that Hiccup had a training cove and that it was here in Berk somewhere but no one knew where it might be, so for us to stumble across it was amazing. So to confirm it we had a quick rampage through the attic and in a forgotten corner of the attic we found an old rotted crate that had Nordic runes on it, after some fiddling we got the latch off and found three things: the dragon manual, an odd medallion with pegs on the back **(AN: REMEMBER THIS, THIS COMES IMPORTANT LATER)** , and the personal journals of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, What we discovered was astounding. The dragon manual was full of information we knew from trips to the museum and school, but there is one dragon that no one knows anything about not even the name of…except us. The dragon in question is called the night fury; the stats on it in the dragon manual were as follows:

 **(AN: this information is thanks of the how to train your dragon wiki)**

 _NAME: NIGHT FURY_

 _CLASS: STRIKE_

 _FIRE TYPE: ACETYLENE AND OXYGEN PLASMA SHOTS_

 _ABILITIES: ECHOLOCATION; CAN SPLIT SPINS FOR BETTER MANEUVERABILITY; CAMOUFLAGE IN NIGHT SKY_

 _HABITAT: UNKNOWN_

 _TRAINABLE: YES_

 _SIZE: 27FT LONG_

 _WINGSPAN: 48 FT_

 _TOP SPEED: 750 MPH_

 _SPECIES CONDITION: only one in known existence_

Now our ancestor's notes on this are a bit more personal to say the least, but what we got was that my nickname was the name of our ancient ancestor and that Toothless's nickname belonged to our ancient ancestors dragon who was the only night fury in known existence. We learned a lot that week but the next day gave us the shock of our lives.

Toothless and I were out at the cove sunbathing on the roof of the club house AKA the great hall (after reading about our ancestor it seemed right) when Toothless spotted something on the far wall of the cove. When we approached it turned out to be a small carving with holes in it. I was looking at it when I had a sudden realization; it was the same shape and pattern as the strange medallion. After i pulled it out of my backpack I placed it in the hole and gave it a half turn, after a moment there was a loud bang and the wall slid open revealing a large cave system. After a quick jog over to the great hall for flashlights and phones we headed into the cave and about 500 yards in, we came to a stone staircase that had an inscription above it. After a quick Google translation session we were shocked when it translated to the following:

 _Here rests a boy and his dragon who always came thru even against impossible odds_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _Toothless the Nightfury_

To say Toothless and I ran down the steps would be an understatement, we were blurs on the way down the stairs. When we reached the end there was a nothing but a lone pedestal with a note. On it read:

 _To whomever finds this before you enter please follow the following instructions:_

 _If you are not a Haddock or related to the Haddock blood line do not enter, find a Haddock to go in for you, if we have died out you may enter_

 _Do not remove any of what you find here but if you would like to add something go for it_

 _U are welcome to any books you find here but only leave with knowledge_

 _Do not touch me or Toothless, if we are dead (refer to below)_

 _Sincerely: HHH3_

 _WARNING: THE LIFESPAN OF A NIGHT FURY IS UNKNOWN and when I was dyeing Toothless refused to leave my side, it is well possible he is still alive in here guarding me, if he is still alive in here please attempt to befriend him using the notes in the dragon manual and take care of him, and if he is tell him I miss him._

 _To enter turn the podium 2/3 to the left_

This mildly creeped us out but regardless, we turned the pedestal and the wall in front of us lifted up and revealed a large chamber, we just stood there, listening. We didn't hear anything so we slowly entered the cavern to see a large collection of gold, books, and other things such as an armour stand with a full version of the flight suit we had seen drawings of in his journals and a door on the far right. We ended the door to enter a small room with a small wood bed in the middle of the room. As we approached it we could only see one side of it but we saw a skeleton of who we could only assume was Hiccup. Then we thought we heard breathing.

 **DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YALLS FACES ARE PRICLESS LOOK BELOW FOR INFO ON TOOTHLESS I**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

 _ **IT IS NOT DEFANINT THAT TOOTHLESS IS ALIVE BUT IN THE FIRST DRAFT Of THIS HE WAS DEAD BUT MY EDITOR FLIPED ON ME SO I DON'T KNOW SO THAT'S WHERE YALL COME IN,**_

 _ **IN THE REVIEWS TELL ME IF YOU WAN THEM TO HAVE A PET NIGHTFURY OF IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE TOOTHLESS DEAD**_


	4. a new type of friend

… **umm okay so I want to thank Eiks88 for use of her idea on how to use Toothless in the story so let's get into the story**

 **Disclaimer: Iyay ownyay othingnay utbay Iyay ishway agonsdray istedexyay**

 **( have fun with that one lol [hint pig])**

 _Last time on race the night away:_

 _WARNING: THE LIFESPAN OF A NIGHT FURY IS UNKNOWN and when I was dyeing Toothless refused to leave my side, it is well possible he is still alive in here guarding me…. We ended the door to enter a small room with a small wood bed in the middle of the room. As we approached it we could only see one side of it but we saw a skeleton of who we could only assume was Hiccup. Then we thought we heard breathing._

Hiccups pov

We froze in our tracks but the source of the noise was soon discovered, it was a small tube that led to the surface creating air flow. As we continued around the side of the bed we made the discovery of a lifetime, curled around the side of one of the bed post was a night fury skeleton, even more surprising was a second slightly different but still and obvious night fury skeleton **(AN: just to clear things up the second skeleton is a female)** , even more surprising, what the skeleton was holding. In the dragons paws where two midnight black eggs. We just stood there stunned we were looking at the eggs when I spotted a note on a bed stand it read

 _To whomever this may concern,_

 _After my father died I had managed to get toothless to leave his side for his daily quick flight when I spotted something, a female night fury. After a quick thing of what I'm assuming was a night fury greeting and possible mating ritual then followed by me befriending her and naming her Midnight, we have a secondary night fury. 6 months later there are three black eggs. The one that hatched became my dragon Starlight.t As you can see the other two eggs never hatched but Midnight became depressed and moved in with Toothless in here. If these eggs ever hatch this is the one physical item you are allowed to take from the tomb. Now we have a theory that states that night fury eggs from a domesticated mother will only hatch if in the egg is in the presence of its rider._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiccup Stoick Haddock IV_

 _Ps. WARNING, DRAGON EGGS DO EXPLODE WITH SLIGHT FORCE; NIGHT FURY EGGS EXPLODE WITH HOUSE LEVELING FORCE, SHOULD THEY HATCH DROP THEM IN THE POOL OF WATER IN THE FAR CORNER._

 _PPs: i have enclosed two drawings, one of Toothless and one of Midnight to give you an idea of what the parents looked like_

 _(insert night fury drawings here)_

To say we were shocked was an understatement so we carefully removed the eggs from the mother's arms. To get a better look at them, imagine our surprise when the eggs started moving in our arms! Remembering what the note said we quickly dropped the eggs in the water and took cover. BA-BANG CRACKPOW.

After the explosions we inched towards the water to see the night furies, and once their heads popped up from out of the water to say they were cute would be an understatement, they were adorable. They looked at us at first before slowly crawling towards us the one that came to me looked up at me hopefully and wiggled like a worm when I picked it up and put it in my arms were it immediately fell asleep. I heard Toothless yell in surprise and When I looked over at him I had to laugh, the baby, who we later figured out was cold, had discovered that Toothless shirt was warm and had found it could get under it. it then proceeded to force its way into Toothless's shirt where it curled up and fell asleep, to say the least he looked vaguely pregnant. After we removed the dragon from toothless shirt we realized we needed to name them but before we did that we needed to get their genders. We discovered that the one who had befriended me was a boy and the one who befriended Toothless was a girl. Toothless and I looked at the babies then looked at each other as a horrifying thought hit us both, "What are we going to tell dad?"

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **OKAY I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I WANTED TO GET AS MANY OPINIONS AS I COULD AND THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH. But once again I'm in need of you help the question of the day is**

 **WHAT SHALL WE NAME THE DRAGONS**

 **You must choose from the following list**

 **BOY DRAGON**

 **Onyx**

 **Night shade**

 **Shade**

 **Lyth**

 **GIRL DRAGON**

 **Emerald (has toothless eyes)**

 **Jade (has** **mother's** **eyes)**

 **Ember**

 **Moon**

 **Now I ask you to stick to these choices but if you have another idea choose one from the list but give your idea as well**

 **ME: Aaaaaand once again I introduce my editor Lexi**

 **Lexi: Hi everyone!**

 **ME: so lexi what are your choices?**

 **Lexi: i think Ember is a good one.**

 **ME i'm personally a fan of Emerald**

 **Lexi: Gemstones are overdone though!**

 **ME: so? it's a cool name.**

 **Lexi: Ember is better!**

 **ME: the community will decide that so how bout the boys name?**

 **Danny Phantom: EMBER! WHERE?**

 **ME NO NOT UR EMBE…**

 **EMBER: what's up baby pop**

 **Skulker: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!**

 **DANNY: I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!**

 **Skulker: I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT ON MY WALL GHOST BOY**

 **JACK: NOT BEFORE I TEAR YOU ALL APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!**

 **Danny: (Sucks ghosts up, puts duct tape on jack's mouth, and walks away)**

 **ME:...**

 **lexi:...**

 **random terrible terror in the corner: …**

 **ME: well then**

 **LEXI: These authors notes are starting to get ridiculous and dangerous….**

 **ME: ya, so never got you answer on the boy dragon name, i like onyx**

 **Lexi: I agree! or Tucker**

 **TUCKER FOLEY: Hi-I'm tucker foley or TF as in too fine**

 **Lexi: aww hell no**

 **ME: EVERYBODY BACK IN YOUR FANDOMS THIS INSTANT!**


	5. leather, flight, and names

**TOOTHLESS: i hope you know if you come out of that shelter the fans are going to kill you for taking this long**

 **ME: shut up just get to your spot on stage, CUE DISCLAIMER!**

 **RANDOM DUDE: link owns nothing**

 **HICCUP: lights**

 **TOOTHLESS: camera**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: ECTOPLASM!**

 **ME: good it's too early for this**

 **HICCUP: ACTION!**

One week later hiccup's pov

It's been one week since the baby nightfurys came into our lives, the first thing we did was name them. Toothless named the female Nightshade (Shade for short) and I named my boy night fury Onyx. The next thing we had to do was find out what they ate, so we did what all clueless teens would do when their father is away on business and the house is open. Needless to say it was madness and after they managed to raid the refrigerator and start gumming on the milk carton ( **AN: they don't have teeth yet)** so we went down to the store and bought some baby formula for them and that worked out well. The next problem was the question of where the heck are these things going to sleep. We decided to keep them in the house until they could hunt for themselves. The other thing we decided we needed was practice at the cove for the upcoming race season so the original plan was while I drive Toothless would watch the babies. That plan was shattered when I got in my car at the cove and Onyx refused to get out of the passenger seat. So we dug out our old booster seat and strapped Onyx in, after that first lap whenever I'm driving Onyx is right there beside me yelping in delight. Shade and Toothless have bonded over something completely different though; aerial photography. I'm no good at it but Toothless is a master at a quad copter and Shade quickly became fascinated by the flying wingless object. We've also started to design our riding equipment based off of the blueprints we found in Hiccups cave, but the only problem is we don't know where to get leather, but that's a bit away so we will worry about that later. For now today is the big day, according to Hiccups son's notes, a night fury is able to start flying at one week old so we are on a small ledge in the cove with a mattress at the bottom. Shade is up first and she walks slowly to the edge and looks back at Onyx then up at Toothless before throwing herself off the edge and… falling and hitting the mattress. Onyx ran to the edge in concern only to see his sister alright. Onyx now seeing it was safe decided to go for a running start and had a bit of success by managing to glide down for a clumsy landing and Toothless and I were jumping up and down in excitement. It went on like this for about hour before they got tired and fell asleep. Toothless and I walked over to the club house and watched TV for a bit before Toothless followed them into the realm of dreams. I decided to do a bit more research into how the hell we were going to make the saddle. i had done some leather work for gobber while doing car interiors so i could make them i just needed to get the leather, the only question was where i could get leather from that is in or near berk. As i was falling asleep I Found a website to a small tannery on the north side of town I got the phone number and called the company. __

 _ **Ring ring**_

 _ **ANSWERING MACHINE: Thank you for calling the Berk Leather Tannery, we can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message we will be happy to return your call at a later date.**_ _ **BEEP**_

 _ **HICCUP: Hi I'm interested in buying some saddle quality leather for a custom build I'm doing, please call me back as soon as you can thank you**_

And after hanging up the phone I promptly conked out.

 _ **THEE DAYS LATER**_

Toothless and I were in the cove with the dragons (who have begun flying rather well) when my phone buzzed

 _ **HICCUP: hello, who is this?**_

 _ **TANNERY: hi this is the berk leather tannery; you called about some saddle grade leather a few days ago?**_

 _ **HICCUP: oh yeah, my brother and I are doing an experiment and we need some good leather**_

 _ **TANNERY: okay how much you need?**_

 **10 minutes of pricing, information trading and specifications later,**

 _ **TANNERY: okay we should have that to you by tomorrow afternoon, thank you**_

 _ **HICCUP: no thank you**_

i put down the phone "who was that?" asked toothless walking out of the club house throwing me a soda, "The tannery called back, said they could have the leather, some leather buckles, and straps here by tomorrow for 498$." i said, popping the tab. "I guess that's an advantage of having the mayor as your father, price usually isn't much of an issue," Toothless replied. "True that true that, so should we steal goobers leather equipment tonight or tomorrow?" i questioned. "probably tonight, that stuff takes a bit to set up, that way we can have it set up when the leather arrives tomorrow and get straight to work" toothless suggested. I nodded as a response whilst watching onyx and trying to figure out what he was doing, he was squatted in a crouching position similar to a cat watching the small pond when suddenly he dove in! Thinking he might drown Toothless and i ran over to the pond ready to jump in after him when he bobbed back to the surface with a decent sized fish in his jaws. Shade walks over and the both look at the fish for a moment wondering what it is before onyx being the more adventurous of the two siblings takes a small nibble of the fish. He chews it for a moment before staring at the fish, then attacking the fish. Shade after seeing her brother take a small bite before following her brother's example. We knew that most dragons eat fish and hated eels with a passion from hiccups library. After they finished the fish toothless and i got some towels to clean off the blood before heading back to the house.

 **The next day**

Toothless and i were laughing our butts off at the dragons that had discovered me and Toothless's remote control cars. What had happened was i was driving my car around in the living room when onyx trotted in and saw it. After watching it for a minute he started chasing it around the room trying to catch it. His ruckus attracted Nightshade's attention and very soon she too was chasing the car around the room, it hit its peak when i drove between the legs on the short end of the coffee table and the both tried to go through at the same time and got stuck the spent the next few minutes trying to get unstuck. It was during this that the doorbell rang, as toothless went to answer the door i worked to get the dragons out of the living room and up to our room so the guest wouldn't see them. After what seemed like an eternity i heard the door close and toothless yell the all clear. When i came back down there was a bunch of boxes on the middle of the living room, the dragons immediately started jumping from one to the other. "So is this the leather?" i asked. "Ye and you will never believe who delivered it." "Who?" "Astrid" "you're kidding" "nope, apparently her mom owns the company and she gets 50$ for each delivery" she ask what the leather was for?" "Now, she just gave me an odd look before walking off." cool so shall we get started?" i asked gesturing to the room where we had the leather working equipment set up in, toothless nodded and headed for the room with me in tail after grabbing a box each.

 **AAAAANNNND done im here I don't know where the guys are… wait… they left a note *reads* THEY WHENT TO THE AMUSMENT PARK WITHOUT ME!**

 **Any who thanks for reading**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND GO COMMENT ON MY POLL FOR MY UP COMING STORYS**


	6. the first race

**link: AAANNNDDD WELCOME BACK TO** _ **RACE THE NIGHT AWAY.**_ **I'm here with Lexi, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid. So what do you think of the story so far?**

 **Toothless: I'm liking it so far but when are you going to add a racing piece? The story is called Race the Night Away.**

 **Lexi: It's pretty cool but it has turned from a modern racing AU to a modern racing au plus dragons, ancient tombs, and a romantic subplot.**

 **Hiccup: I'm with Lexi this has about six different plot lines.**

 **Link: I know it does but I have a plan to get them all into one and to answer you question Toothless there will be racing in this chapter** _ **.**_ **Astrid you're awfully quiet today.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, I was just thinking what our son will look like, you mention him in the chapter where you found the eggs.**

 **Hiccup: Umm Astrid do we need to talk?**

 **Astrid: ...** _ **Nah**_ **, but maybe instead of talk we can do something else…**

 **Link: QUICK, ROLL FILM BEFORE I HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING!**

 **Toothless: Link owns nothing**

 **Lexi: He does have a picture of you on his wall…**

 **Toothless: you do?!**

 **Link:LEXIIIIIIIII!**

 **Lexi: Oops…**

 **Link: i hate you to an unholy extent**

 **Lexi : You don't hate my editing job**

 **Link: … true**

chapter 6: a stormy night

Hiccup pov

I was so excited, the first race of the new season was today and Toothless and I were doing the final check on my car while Gobber was watching the dragons for us, it's been about four months since the babies had come into our life and when we were working on the saddles Gobber got suspicious and decided to pay us a visit. Needless to say he was more than shocked when he was assaulted at the door by two week old night furies. After we explained ourselves and properly reintroduced Gobber to Shade and Onyx they became quite attached to one another and Gobber agreed to watch them if we ever needed it. We were very thankful, we loved them to death but after a while of chasing baby night furies around at all hours of the night it kind of becomes tiring. From the crashing and banging I heard I assumed that they were playing tag again.

"So Hiccup, you nervous about tonight?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, I know I shouldn't be because I beat my track record at the cove but I still feel that feeling of dread you know. Like will I crash? Will I drift that corner right? I just can't get past it."

"Bro calm down you got this, like you just said you beat your own record on the hardest track in Berk just the other day. There is no way you will lose, and there is an even smaller chance that you will crash!"

"I know it's just nerves, I guess you don't want to get too cocky so instead you want to have that bit of nervousness so that you have something preventing you from taking too many risks, you know?"

"I can see where that could apply. I'm done with my section, you?"

"Yeah this car is ready to race, shall we go get the dragons from Gobber?"

"Ya probably, so what time is the race tonight?" Toothless asked as we walked over to the office where we had left the dragons.

"I think it's at eight so we need to be there at seven thirty"

"Okay, so how are things going with _Astrid?_ "

"She is still stalking me for information about the Night Fury, it's getting rather annoying. I still can't believe I was careless enough to let her see me leaving the garage."

"Seriously dude, watch out, someone could find out. Remind me again why that would be such a bad thing."

"Because of two reasons the first of which being that I don't want the attention, I just want to be known as the klutz not a famous racer who has fan girls swarming me 24/7, and the second being that if people found out they might not like my racing half anymore because they know who is under the helmet"

"Bro no one is going to care that it's you under the helmet, if anything they will be more impressed that is you and not someone like Snotlout."

"I guess that's true, can you imagine snotlout as the Night Fury his cover would have lasted all of two hours." We laughed at this as we walked in the office and laughed even harder when we saw Gobber. The babies had found a set of packing tape dispensers and had run around him with them effectively turning him into a packing tape mummy. Needless to say Gobber was less than pleased, but he saw the humor humor in it and joined in the laughter after Onyx managed to get himself wrapped up in the tape as well. After we unwrapped Onyx and Gobber we all ate lunch and watched TV until it was time to head out for the race. as toothless did the final prep on the car i got into character:

black flame retardant suit on, check

racing helmet i recently acquired with a design that looks like a night fury head, check

gloves, check

boots, check

new lucky night fury scale necklace (the babies had doubled in size and had begun shedding their old scales so we collected three each from our corresponding dragons and turned them into necklaces), check

i'm all set

30 min later

I was sitting at the start line in my car when Astrid came up to my window with snotlout and the twins. "I hope you're prepared to lose Fury, because when i'm done with you all that's going to be left of your precious car is the drive shaft" astrid snarled not expecting a response (while in my Night Fury outfit i never speak). So instead of saying anything i surprised everyone by raising my visor a little bit so all she could see was the top on my nose and my eyes and winked. I then lowered my visor and closed my window as Astrid and the others ran for their cars

"RACERS START YOUR ENGINES!"

I hit the start button on my car and the roar of the other cars was overtaken by the distinctive screech of my car and almost silenced all the others like they were afraid of my car… and rightfully so. a girl walked out in front of the cars and rased a handkerchief, and we waited…

…

…

…

…

…

the handkerchief dropped...

and i slammed on the gas, my lineup position was in the middle of the pack so i had some work to do to win. Four cars later i'm neck in neck with astrid and the only thing between us and the finish line is a straightaway, AND I'M NOT EVEN AT FULL SPEED! I push the peddle the rest of the way down and take the lead for the win. i get out of my car and walk over to the podium comprised of a milk crate a bench and a table. i get up on the table followed by astrid who gets on the bench and tuffnut who by some miracle managed to come in third.i dare to take a glance at astrid who is glaring at me and fuming. as i head for my car to head back to the garage astrid walks up to me and says:" i will find out who you are and make you pay for taking my title" and walks off.

As i drive off i notice astrid is following me so i do an experiment i make a random tuned to see if she truly is following m… yep she is. I then got on the highway and took off before hitting the switch on my car that turns off all the lights including the brake lights so my car blends into the night and took an off ramp i look behind me to make sure that i ditched astrid before turning my lights on and heading down the street for gobbers.

 **And there we have it the next chapter is done i'm so sorry for the wait and this is going to be it for probably the next two weeks with finals coming up i may not have the time or energy so i apologise before hand.**

 **And as always if you liked it PUNCH THAT REVIEW BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A DRAGON and high fives all around *WIPSH, WIPISH***

 **and i will see all you people in the next chapter**

 **Toothless: you got that from jacksepticeye, didn't you?**

 **yes, yes i did**


	7. busted

***PAP PAP PAP***

 _ **Link and Lexi with paintball guns and masks dive behind a bunker with incoming fire**_

 _ **Link: damn hiccup has good aim**_

 _ **Lexi: hold on I have a plan**_

 _ **Link:and wha...oh… we have an audience**_

 _ **Lexi: Oh well they can watch us beat those guys :)**_

 _ **Link: {looks at camera) long story short Hiccup and Toothless found my paintball equipment and are really good at it (looks at Lexi ) so what's this plan of yours?**_

 _ **Lexi: Okay so we need two things, Toothless may have a human form but he still has dragon qualities, we need dragon nip and an eel. Oh and a magnet to get Hiccup down.**_

 _ **Link: reaches into gag-bag and pulls out an eel, a magnet on a fishing pole and a bundle of dragon nip**_

 _ **Lexi: i'm not even going to ask why you have those things at the ready… I'll get Hiccup out of action, you get toothless. Why didn't Hiccup think of this with a metal leg...**_

 _ **Link: have fun fishing, but first (looks at cam) I own nothing though I wish I owned a dragon but really who doesn't?**_

 _ **Lexi: on three?**_

 _ **Link: THREE**_

 _ **Lexi: FOR NARNIA! Wait, wrong fandom… FOR NARNIA!**_

 _ **Link:FOR BERK!**_

Hiccups pov

It was the day after the race and I was in the hidden bay in the back of the Forge working on the car, Toothless had taken the day off to watch the babies and gobber was out of town so i was the only one in the garage when I heard the bell that said someone had pulled ring (?). So I wiped my hands off and left the hidden bay to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw Astrid's car in the bay and her walking into the office. I walked into the office.

"Hey Astrid what can I do for you?"

"Where is Gobber?" She asked, ignoring my previous question.

"He's out of town."

"your brother"

"He took the day off"

"so it's just you?"

"Yup, what are you here for?"

"I want to add a second nitrous canister to my car and get the dings buffed out, also I think I need an oil change."

"Ah, alright let me ring that up for you and i'll get right on it" I said walking over to the register

"Umm, I was also wondering if I could help,so I can do some of the smaller stuff in the future?" I looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, sure let me umm, let me get you some goggles" I said walking into the office closet and grabbing a pair of work goggles.

After I handed her the googles and she put them on we headed out to the garage and put the car up on the lift.

"Okay so the first thing we need to do is gather all of the necessary parts so can you go grab the oil pan on the cart over in the corner while I go get the filter and nitrous can?"

"Yeah I'm on it"

Astrid's pov

As Hiccup walked into the storage room I turned to the oil pan and dragged it over to the car before I heard a loud crash and heard a yelp from the storage room so I ran over to see what happened and the sight that greeted me was unbelievable. Hiccup had been carrying the box of parts out when his shirt got caught on a shelf and pulled it over on top of him, ripping his shirt in several places in the process. As he pushed the shelf up off of him I picked the box up off of his torso only for my eyes to widen at the sight of him.

 **(AN: for the record, Lexi wrote this piece)**

"MY GOD ARE THOSE ABS?!" Hiccup had major muscles!

"I'm not that scrawny… Astrid, you there?" Hiccup said defensively rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh um yeah, h-hold on I'll go find you a new shirt.

"look in the back of the office closet." He suggested.

 **(AN: okay back to me)**

"okay, I… I'll do that" I said as I walked off and went into the office closet.

"okay where are they… ah here they are" i said as i found a pile of work shirts in the back of the closet hanging on a bar. As i slide the shirts across the bar my mind wander to Hiccups shirtless chest, 'where the heck did he get those muscles? Isn't this the guy who gets bullied?' until I spot something. behind the hanging shirts there was a small handle, out of curiosity I tugged on it and it moved! "what the heck" i mumbled under my breath. the curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it the rest of the way and opened up a dark room, I stepped inside and felt the walls until I found the light switch.

I flicked it on…

And I turned around to a sight that I will never forget... the Nightfurys DS I did what any logical girl would do who is the rival of the Nightfury would do.

"HICCUUUP HADDOCK!"

 **Link: AND that's chapter 7 of race the night away**

 **Hiccup: LEXI GET BACK HERE WITH MY LEG!**

 **Lexi: (running with his leg laughing hysterically) Who knew burning dragon nip was so effective?**

 **Link: (Running behind lexi with eel in hand) i know right!?**

 **Hiccup: TOOTHLESS HELP ME (sees Toothless high on dragon nip) OH COME ON!**

 **Link: (looks at camera) Thank you everybody so much for reading, and as always i will see you, in the next chapter.**

 **BYE BYE!**

 **please review**


	8. explanations

**Link: so Hiccup and Toothless are still pissed at us for our little prank during paintball and we are hiding right now**

 **Lexi: In retrospect, maybe hiding in the dragon training arena wasn't the best idea**

 **Link:YA THINK?! okay I own nothing**

 **Hiccup: THERE YOU ARE**

 **Toothless GET EM**

 **Link: AW CRAP RRUUUUUUNNNNN**

 **Lexi: WE STILL HAVE THE EEL!  
HIccup: TOOTHLESS GET OFF OF ME! **

_last time on RACE THE NIGHT AWAY:_

 _Astrids pov_

 _...behind the hanging shirts there was a small handle, out of curiosity I tugged on it and it moved! "what the heck" i mumbled under my breath. the curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it the rest of the way and opened up a dark room, I stepped inside and felt the walls until I found the light switch._

 _I flicked it on…_

 _And I turned around to a sight that I will never forget... the Nightfurys DS I did what any logical girl would do who is the rival of the Night Fury would do._

 _"HICCUP HADDOCK!"_

Hiccups PoVs

"HICCUP HADDOCK!" I hear from the closet inside. 'aw crap did gobber hide his poster collection in there again or did she find the door… aww crap'.

"YAAAA?!"

"GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND EXPLAIN" I jogged across the to the closet and saw that the hidden door was opened sighed and walked into the sight of my car and a very pissed of Astrid.

She pointed at the car "explain, now" she growled.

"Soooo, yeah I may or may not be the Night Fury and…" I didn't get any farther then that when she atacked me with a leftover piece of roll cage poll.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She took a swing at my head and I ducked and took off running.

"GET BACK HERE"

"WHY?" I said ducking sliding under a tire rack

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME TIME AFTER TIME IN THAT CAR OF YOURS LIED TO ME AND AS SOON AS YOUR UNCONSCIOUS IN GOING TO SET THAT DAMN CAR ON FIRE!" She screamed taking another swing at me as i heard the back door open

"HICCUP I'M HERE AND I HAVE ONYX AND NIGHTSHADE WITH ME" I hear toothless yell from the back. This gives me an idea. i run into the main shop and stop just in front of the hallway to the back door. astrid stops about ten feet in front of me.

"Your dead Hiccup!"

"Astrid, there is one more thing you should see before you pummel me into oblivion" I hear Toothless walk up behind me with the dragons who see Astrid threatening me and start growling.

"What might that be" she says through gritted teeth.

I turn around and nod to toothless who lets the dragons go "MEET MY LITTLE FRIENDS" I yell. As the dragons dive at her, she lets out a very un-Astrid like scream while the dragons tackle her to the dragons (who are now the size of large dogs) proceed to basically sit on her.

"HICCUP, LET ME UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Not until you calm down and listen."

"I AM NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you."

 **(AN: anyone see what I did there lol)** Astrid seeing she had no choice allowed me to remove the pipe she had been chasing me with and Toothless removed the dragons from Astrid (Onyx had decided that her chest was a good place to take a nap). I offered her a hand to help her up but she smacked it away and stood up.

"Now Explain."

I glanced over at Toothless, who was cuddling with Shade and put my arm around Onyx who was begging for attention. "Where should we start"

 **three hours of explaning and a trip to the cove later**

"so that's it?" Astrid asked.

"Leaving out some of the trivial details, yes" I noded.

"Wait, so it they are dragons, can they fly?" she asked

"That can be answered in two parts the first being that yes they can fly, the second being they can't carry us or breathe fire for about another two months."

 _Astrid's pov_

'ugg my head hurts so let me get this strait, hiccup is the Night Fury, he has baby dragons who can fly but can't carry them yet, he has a secret hangout, and he is actually pretty hot.'

"wow, this… this is a lot to take in. It's amazing, they are amazing." I said petting one of the dragons, I think it's the one names Shade but it could be Onyx, it seems that only their masters can tell them apart.

"Hey it's too dark to head home, you can stay here with us in the great hall if you want." Hiccup offers

I accept his offer and they set me up in Hiccups room while he sleeps on the couch

 **Link: and thats the chapter soooo what did yall think? how bout you lexi?**

 **Lexi:...**

 **Link: Lexi?**

 **Lexi:... lexi can't come to the doc right now leave a message after the beep**

 **Link: there are now words, any who if you liked it or have suggestions/ideas leave a review thanks yall**


	9. Confrontation's

**Link: welcome back y'all to another edition of race the night away. I know it's been awhile since I updated but school has been absolute hell lately with the changing of semesters and i just haven't had time and I have i've been absolutely exhausted.**

 **Lexi:That's why you haven't been responding to messages as much!**

 **Link: No it's because all the teachers are now required to confiscate your phone at the beginning of class by the school.**

 **Lexi: Cruel and unusual punishment. The framers of the constitution had that in mind when they wrote that rule.**

 **Link:Any-how I don't own HTTYD and associated or any of the cars mentioned in the story though my dream car is the DS Survolt.**

 **Lexi: When we get older we can get a Survolt. :)**

 **Link: what do you mean when we get…. OHHHHHHHH….LEXI!**

Chapter 9 Hiccup's pov

It was three months after Astrid had busted us and sworn to keep our secret and we were currently neck in neck in the fifth race of the season. As I drifted around the corner and took the lead I began to think about all that had happened in those three months. The dragons had begun breathing fire (which took a bit to get under control) and they had become strong enough to fly with us but we hadn't done anything too major yet because even though we had only flown at 40 feet we wanted to get the dragons stamina up before we do anything so they didn't tire out mid flight, Fishlegs had discovered the cove while out hiking and when he saw us with the dragons he about lost it. He's currently in the process of compiling old and new research on Night furies. Astrid had become a rather close friend and instead of having a death wish against me we have a friendly competition going.

I was thrown from my thoughts as Snotlout (who had taken a shortcut through the rail yard) came in beside me. I saw a evil smirk come onto his face and he jerked the wheel towards me so I hit my brakes and ducked behind him as he tried to ram me. Then as we were going into the final turn I hit his side and pit maneuvered him. Then took the lead back before crossing the finish line. I jumped out of my car and went over to the table they were using as the podium. I came in first with Astrid close behind followed by a newer racer named Heather (who is Astrid's current rival). After I got my prize money I hopped in my car and headed back to the garage. after I parked astrid parked beside me, I saw toothless and fishlegs pull into the parking lot in mission control. We went to meet them in the main office but when we walked into the store we got the shock of our lives. I gulped

"Dad?"

He looked at me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Toothless and Fishlegs half way in the door with a shocked expressions.

"Where were you? I came here to pick you and Toothless up as a surprise and take you to dinner only to not find you. So I'll ask again" he said, shifting his glare from Toothless to Me.

"Where were you"

"We, umm we… were doing some last minute work on Astrid's car"

"Then why were you two in the closet and why is fishlegs here and Toothless not in the garage with you, now tell me the truth."

"We were racing," I mumbled, seeing no other way out

"WHAT" my father screeched Toothless and Fishlegs walked over behind me. I then felt more confidence than I had felt in front of my father in a long time with my brother and my friends to back me up.

"You know what I said." With a glare in my eye. he didn't say anything for a long time but when he did me and toothless gave the shock of our lives.

"Go home, get your stuff, and get out of my house" he growled. my eyes widened and I saw Toothless start to tremble in fear and in anger, I heard Astrid gasp and Fishlegs squeak. My eyes hardened

"Fine, you think we can't live on our own?, gobber pays us more than enough to get a small apartment and we have more than enough money from our race winnings to keep us afloat for a long time" I watched my fath... Stoics face harden then he turned and left. I looked at Toothless.

"Well that could have gone better."

"If you guys need something to move your stuff in my dad owns a U-haul facility, I could get you a truck." fishlegs offered.

I sighed, "Thanks Fish I'll take you up on that offer." He nodded and went outside to make a call.

"I gotta get home, I'll text you in the morning, where will you guys stay?" I looked at Toothless

"I honestly don't know, it's too late for a trip to the cove so we will probably just stay here after we get our stuff, Gobber will understand." She nodded before getting a smile on her face.

"Or you can share the guest room in my house, my parents won't mind and they know about my racing, dads one of the ones who help set up the races." I look at Toothless before accepting the offer.

THREE HOURS LATER(in spongebob voice)

Toothless and I had just pulled in to Astrid's driveway in the truck Fish got us after packing up from Stoics house, he wasn't home and gods know where he was but we didn't want to be there when he got back. Astrid had gone ahead and called her parents to tell them what was going on and get the all clear for us to stay the night and her parents said okay. I got out of the truck and Toothless parked behind me in our work truck and threw me my bag. I caught it and walked up to Astrid.

"We can't thank you enough for this"

"No problem, my dad is super excited to meet the Night Fury," she said winking before opening the door. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

Astrid's pov

"MOM WE'RE HOME" I yelled then mom walked out of our kitchen wiping her hands on her pants

"So this is the Night Fury and his brother?" she said smiling. She walked up to Hiccup and Toothless and looked them up and down before looking at them with a critical eye.

"When was the last time you boys had a proper meal? restaurants don't count." I watched Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other.

"Umm does watery mac and cheese and a taco kit count?" Hiccup asked hopefully. i just looked at him before facepalming. My mother just stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking back into the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of:

"Underfed... skinny as hell… irresponsible parents…"

"Umm what was that about?" Toothless asked.

"My mother can't stand parents who neglect their kids and you are probably about to be force fed as much food as my mother can make in an hour which believe me is a lot. I saw the brothers look at me with sceptical eyes.

toothless pov

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed when I saw the sheer amount of food Astrid's mother had prepared, Astrid wasn't kidding it looked like thanksgiving. Hiccup was speechless. I looked at Astrid's mother.

"Mrs. Hofferson, you didn't need to make all this we don't mean to inconvenience yo…"

"Honey, call me mom and it's no trouble, I like cooking and I just can't stand child negligence so sit down, shut up, and eat." She said, pushing me into a seat next to Hiccup. who had begun talking about the car with Mr. Hofferson. I saw Astrid come down the stairs after her shower only to see the table and face palm and… MY GOD THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS!

Hiccups pov

After the largest dinner we had ever had, Astrid's mom set us up in the guest room for the night. The simple room consisted of two twin size beds and a small dresser, after we got set up Toothless, being the heavier sleeper of the two of us, almost immediately fell asleep. However, sleep evaded me. I eventually gave up and went downstairs and began flipping through the channels. I had finally settled on a documentary on something or another when I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned to see Astrid coming down and muted the TV.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No" she replied, walking into the kitchen.

"You want anything?" I looked over to see her lingering at the door.

"A cup of tea if you have it". She nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. I continued to watch the documentary until Astrid emerged with two cups of tea. We sat in silence for a bit before she looked over at me and asked:

"So, why you up?"

"Bad dream, you?"

"Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

*sigh* "Mostly the fact that me and Toothless's well being relies on my racing, I mean sure Gobber pays us but that will buy us food and not much else so any upgrades that we will need to do to the cove now that it's our home will have to come out my racing."

"What all do you need to do to the cove?"

"Mostly better side paneling, it's pretty drafty and we need to dig a basement for any tornados that come though. How in the name of Thor did this happen?" I said as I put my head in my hands.

"You know that you don't have to do this alone right? You have Toothless and you have me." She said putting her hand on my back "You don't have to do this on your own."

"I know, but… it's... I just don't know anymore" I said starting to cry as the full force of what had happened hit me, but they weren't all tears of sadness. somewhere tears of fear, being afraid of what's to come, afraid because our survival depends on my racing, and fear what would happen if I were to crash. the fear was always there but now if I got hurt we couldn't fix the car, we couldn't pay my doctor's bill, and even if I was okay we would lose our main income. I started basically sobbing. Then, something I never in a million years thought would happen, happened. Astrid Hofferson, the toughest girl in school, the only driver in town that could come close to matching me in skill, and my crush since god knows when, hugged then caused a new emotion to join my tears, joy.

I was joyful that for the first time me and Toothless had someone to rely on other than each other and joyful that we weren't in this alone. after a few minutes of us hugging we finally separated

"You're right, Toothless, and we have you and fishlegs. that's still leaves the question of income."

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked

"eehh probably something stupid."

"Well you already did that: raising dragons, illegal street racing..." she faded off but my mind got stuck on two words:dragons and racing. those two words brought forth a memory that might be the solution to all our problems.

"Then something crazy." I said before standing up and running to the table where I had set my laptop up earlier and opened up the street racing website that I had in my browsers favorites. once there I opened up the events calendar and clicked on a link named: 'race to the dragon's nest'. astrid walked up beside me and looked at what was on the screen. she started reading it.

 _Race to the dragon's nest,_

 _in this event competitors will take part in the most extreme race we have ever planed. racers from all over the globe will be taking part in this cross country of all ages welcome, entry fee is 3,000$ but the first place prize of 100,000$ should be more than enough to compensate. here's the catch though, the course is undecided until the day of that leg of the race. so WHO KNOWS where you will end up. good luck to all who dare enter the dragon's domain. applications below._

 **(AN: okay basically the course starts in San Francisco california and will end in charlotte north carolina. if you have any requests for locations for them to race through [ex:hometown ,fav. vacation spot, etc] leave a review or if you want to keep anonymous PM me the location. now if you are one of my readers from canada I need your help and there is a message for you at the very bottom of this story)**

Astrid looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure Hiccup, you're good but are you that good?"

"I… I don't know" I said doubting my plan. "But we need that cash, me and toothless can get the entrance fee if we save up and do some odd jobs but maybe you're right." I said getting up and settling in on the couch. "It was just a stupid idea anyway". Astrid walked over and sat down beside me and yawning before looking at me with tired eyes.

"It's not stupid hiccup, like you said it's a tad crazy. I just think that this decision should be made by: A: all those involved, and B:not at two in the morning." I looked at the clock.

"Yeah, probably" I said yawning. We watched a bit more Tv until I felt something leaning on me. I looked down to see Astrid asleep on my shoulder. so I carefully reached over and turned the Tv off before falling asleep myself.

 **Link: *sighs and lays back in bed* Whew, done finally, wait if this is the end of the chapter that means I have an audience… Also meaning a crap ton of people are currently looking at me in my underwear... well crap. *awkwardly covers self with wings* Ya know sometime being half dragon comes in handy.**

 **Lexi: :)**

 **Hiccup:...**

 **Toothless:...**

 **random terrible terror in the corner:...**

 **Jacksepticeye:...F*** this S*** i'm out *moon-walks out of the room***

 **Link: i'm gonna go get dressed now *runs out of room with wings still wrapped around him***

 **Lexi: Well that was interesting. Looks like i have to do the outro myself again. Remember ya'll, comment, fave, follow, don't, see you next chapter. Wait what door did he go through? LINK WAIT!**

 _ **CALLING ALL CANADIANS, CALLING ALL CANADIANS**_

 _ **OKAY I NEED YALLS HELP, I CAN DO AMERICA BUT IF YALL WANT ME TO SEND THE RACERS IN TO CANADA I NEED YOU TO SEND ME TOWN NAMES, PLACES TO GO, ROMANTIC SPOTS(for some hiccstrid). ANYTHING YOU ARE WILLING TO PROVIDE.**_

 _ **THANKS**_


	10. apolagys and contests

**Link: hay guys this isn't a chapter this is just a notice that it may be awhile till another update and I fell I owed y'all an explanation and the truth is that the screen on my computer is busted and it will be awhile till I can get it fixed and am currently using a friends computer to do this. I do promise that I will update as soon as I physically can.** **thank you for understanding and for being incredibly patent with me you all get a preview in to the next chapter**

Hiccups pov

The next morning I woke up with a cramp in my neck from sleeping at an odd angle all night but when I tried to move my arm to rub it I felt resistance an looked down to see Astrid snuggled up against me. I decided to stay still and NOT wake her. She woke up anyways when her mother came downstairs and flipped out. Toothless wanting to see what all the noise was ran for the stairs but still half asleep missed the first step and tumbled down the stairs and collapsing in to a heap at the bottom. then While Astrid's mom gave us the one thing that I had managed to avoid from stoic...

The dreaded "talk"

Needless to say breakfast was extremely awkward that morning

 **Link: and there you have it so ill update as soon as I get my laptop fixed also I'm waiting for more suggestion on where to go. Now I have a contest that starts now and the rules are below:**

 **okay for those who have nothing better to do I want a map of the race course and the requirements are:**

 **1) it must start in San Francisco California and end in charlotte north Carolina.**

 **2) it must pass through a spot in Nevada named Berk (obviously there is not an actual Berk Nevada so the location is up to you)**

 **3) it must dip in to Canada some point and exit at Niagara falls**

 **4) it must use some of the places that where listed in the reviews**

 **5) you must post this on your own account somewhere and send me a link**

 **if you decide to give this a send me a PM and we will go from there. all entrys have a equal chance of clameing victory**

 **GOOD LUCK**

 **Also if you don't want to make a map but can actually draw, fan art will be greatly appreciated so if you want to that send me a PM and I will (with your consent) put a link to it in my account.**


	11. the start of somthing epic

**Robotic voice:power will be back online in 5...4….3...2….1…. main power core engaged all primary, secondary, and backup power restored activating lights and heating.**

 **Room lights up to reveal Link, Lexi, Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny Phantom, Box Ghost, and the random terrible terror in the corner all huddled together in the corner shivering.**

 **Link: t-t-thank God f-f-finally.**

 **Toothless: I c-c-can't feel my wings!**

 **Lexi: N-neither can I, AND THEY HAVE FEATHERS!**

 **Link: ...what? i'm so lost right now...oh...SINCE WHEN HAVE U HAD WINGS?!**

 **Lexi: You never noticed the wings. We have known each other for how long and you didn't know that I had FREAKING WINGS?**

 **Link:ummm no?**

 **Hiccup: i think my flight suit joints are frozen shut.**

 **Link: i think the heat is finally kicking in so while we warm up y'all get into the story**

 **Lexi: Wait, why didn't Toothless just light a fire?**

 **Hiccup:...fire…. dragon...RIGHT**

 **Everyone: WHAT**

 **Link:*looks at Lexi before handing her a paintball gun* so that's the end of the intro I don't own anything.**

Chapter 12 the start of something great

Hiccups pov

As I slowly came to I saw an unknown ceiling above me, it was then I remembered the events of yesterday, the disowning, Astrid offering us a place to stay, my idea to enter the big race coming up , all of it. It was then I realized that I never went back upstairs after Astrid and I talked, I looked down to see a large collection of blond hair on my chest all connected to the cutest sight i have ever seen. Astrid in her sleep had started chewing on her hair and had buried her head into my neck and was essentially trapping me on the couch. I stayed still as to not wake her. twenty minutes later she started to stir.

"Wha…" she mumbled

"Morning sleepy head, comfortable? " I jested.

"Very"

"Can I get up"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're warm."

"Then can you at least remove your elbow from my ribs please?" She adjusted her arm to a more comfortable, but all together more awkward position.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your hand in my shirt?"

"Because I want it there."She said, sliding herself up so we were facing each other.

 **A/N: the following scene was written by Lexi because I'm no good at sappy romance.**

"Hmm, is that right?" I smirk and put my hand above where hers is.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"  
"Nope, it's fine by me" She comes closer and our breath mingles. I lean in to meet her while closing my eyes. Our lips meet and my hands automatically slide to her hips while hers move more up my shirt. She bites my bottom lip and the kiss deepens. After a few minutes we break apart and rest our foreheads on each others.

"Okay I think that should be sufficient blackmail. What about you?" I jerk up to see Toothless grinning with a video camera. The red light is still blinking when I vault over the back of the couch and run after him.

"GET BACK HERE U MOTHER" **Link: CENSORED!**

 **A/N: and back to our regularly scheduled programing**

 **Hiccups pov**

After that whole fiasco we all settled down for breakfast and it was then I decided to unveil the idea I had had last night.

"So I think I may have found a solution to our financial problems. I casually said.

"You did, already, then what is it my boy!?" Astrid's father questioned.

"I remembered an event I saw on the BURL (Berk Underground Racing League) website a while back called the Race to the Dragons Den." I watched both of Astrid's parents eyes grew wide and they looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Hiccup, that's the most dangerous race in the world." Mr Hofferson said slowly. "Last time they ran it was 5 years ago, back when I was racing and I entered… by the end out of the 50 racers that entered only 7 were left. I was out on the 20th leg and my car was so badly damaged it was undrivable. I looked down at my plate.

"I know, but we can't live with you forever and I'm sure Gobber and Fishlegs would help us. Besides whats life without a few risks." I said looking up and glancing over at Toothless who noded. I then saw Mr and Mrs Hofferson look at each other

"What do you say, one last race?" Mrs. Hofferson asked. Mr. Hofferson grinned.

"Oh why not," looking at me "after all, what's life without a few risks".

"Well if we are going to do this we need a plan. And if we are making a plan Toothless, call Fish and Gobber tell them to meet us at the cove. Dad mom we need to show you something." Astrid said with a determined look.

 **45 minutes later**

"Dad you there? DAD" Astrid stood snapping her fingers in her father's face while Toothless was trying to awaken Astrid's mother while Fish and Gobber stood laughing with me

 _Flash back Astrid's pov:_

 _We had arrived in the cove and my parents were amased at what hiccup and toothless had done._

" _So is this where you were that night, is quite impressive" my mother stated_

" _You think that's impressive prepare to be amased. HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, COME ON OUT" I shouted. It was then we heard the wing beats and two black shadows flew over head._

" _What the.." My father gasped._

" _What OHMYGOD!" My mother exclaimed._

 _Then Onyx and Nightshade landed and my mother fainted after seeing the boys on the dragons._

 _End flashback hiccup's pov_

After we moved everyone into the Great hall and explained everything we started making our plan and by the time we finished it was midnight and we had one hell of a plan which was that in the months building up to the race we would get the money we needed for the entrance fee and upgrade my car to the max courtesy of Gobber who said that he will help me for free because "I see you as the son I never had and also if you let me put me logo on your car for advertising". I, of course, said yes after hugging Gobber (who from what I understand was basicly shuning my father because of what he did). Then two weeks from the starting date Astrid, Mr. hofferson, Onyx, Shade, and I will head for San Francisco and spend a few days getting ready and being tourists. Then the day before the race Mr. Hofferson and Gobber will head for the end of the first leg of the race with the truck which will be an older unused large U-haul truck Fish gets us (also free thanks to the new AD sticker on my trunk) that we will modify to work as a mobile repair station and the old school bus that is in behind Gobbers that we can get running that we will outfit with beds and other things that we need. On the day of the race as I drive Toothless and Astrid will be flying the dragons above letting me know of wrecks and other info about what's ahead.

I looked around the table

"So who ready to race the night away?"

 **Link: and that's yet another chapter of Race the night away. So lexi you have fun this chapter with the hiccstrid piece?**

 **Lexi: Yeah, this is only my, what is this, I think third time writing like this so I have no idea how I did. Honestly, I think I probably need more practice.**

 **Link: it look fine to me and believe me you will get plenty of practice in the later chapters there will be hiccstrid GALORE!**

 **Lexi: YAY! This is going to be fun.**

 **Link: in other news the absolutely amazing FireWolf 2012 has taken it upon himself to create a fan art cover for this story and I'm losing my mind over it. There is no set date of when it will be done but I'll post it as soon as I get it. Yall should of seen Lexi when I told her, I couldn't hear out of my right ear for the rest of the day!**

 **Lexi: I wasn't** _ **that**_ **loud… Was I?**

 **Toothless: I was outside and I heard you.**

 **Lexi: You still have Nightfury senses. That does** _ **not**_ **count.**

 **Toothless: it does if i was over 2 miles away.**

 **Lexi:...(activate rage mode)**

 **Link: umm tooth… lets back away from the time bomb slowly..**

 **Lexi:GET BACK HERE!**

 **Toothless: aww SSSCENCOREDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Link: FLY AWAYYYYYY!**

 **Lexi: (follows) I CAN FLY TOO YA KNOW!**

 **Link: HEAD FOR THE LAB WE CAN LOCK THE BLAST DOORS**

 **Hiccup: (walks out of the bathroom) what i miss… oh… well i got to go find them like follow whatever you want to do see ya!**


	12. arrival

**Link: Lexi can you hand me the 1/18 wrench please? Link says from under his Subaru Baja.**

 **Lexi: sure, so how much longer till we can go to the movies? Dory awaits!**

 **Link: i still have no idea why you want to see that movie but I'm done he says. sliding out from under the car covered in grease.**

 **Lexi: Yay! You get cleaned up and I'll take care of the audience.**

 **Link: link stands up and pops his spine and hits the showers**

 **Lexi: okay, well I have to go and grab my jacket, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 13 hiccup's pov 11:00pm 2 days until race**

"TAKE IT EASY UP THERE!" I yell to the front of the bus as it hits a pothole.

"SORRY!" Gobber yells back, clearly unamused. I roll my eyes and go back to reading on my phone. It's been 2 days since we left Berk heading for nevada and so far it's been rather calm. Granted being stuck in the crappy old bus seats we recycled and added seat belts to. At least the ride has been pretty calm. I'm riding in the bus with Gobber (who's driving because he is the only one who can legally drive this thing), Astrid, (playing checkers with Toothless) , and Miss. Hofferson who is sleeping. Fishlegs and are in the u-haul that we turned into the MRP (mobile repair unit). The dragons are hiding on top of the vehicles under tarps to make them look like luggage. I pull up the GPS on my phone and see we are just now entering San Francisco. I pull out my walky-talky and hit the call button.

"And if you look out the window to your left, you will see our destination" I say in a suave voice as I hear cheers and shouts of joy from the other end in the U-haul and from around me in the bus as we enter the city. I look out the window and see the street lights and the neon of businesses fly by.

After a quick stop for food we head for the warehouse on the north end of town where the website said to meet up. As we pull up we are stopped by two men in uniform who ask to see our registration forms for the race. Normally this wouldn't be required but since this is one of the few races that the BURL does legally there is a lot of paperwork. We show them the forms and they let us pass and we all release a breath we didn't know we are holding because if they needed to search the bus and the truck the dragons would have been found.

After being assigned a walled of area of the warehouse to work in we unloaded the car and let the dragons lose to stretch their wings. Then while Gobber and I made sure the car made it in one piece everyone else went to bed.

"Well looks like we are good" gobber said standing up from looking at the engine compartment "now if you will excuse me i'm going to bed" he says walking off.

I roll my eyes open the passenger side door to my car and sit down and absentmindedly pet Onyx who has wandered over and layed his head in my lap. I hear the other door open and look over to see Astrid climb into the seat.

"You okay?" she asks

"Yeah, just slightly unnerved about everything. it's one thing to talk and plan on doing something, it's another thing to start to do it, the part they don't mention is the feeling that you get when you are about to put all of that planning and all of that work to use. It's like a sense of dread but it's mixed with determination and a bit of fear mixed in." I explain to her. She nods in thought

"You don't have anything to worry about. You're the best racer I've seen. Just relax."

"I know but that doesn't mean I'm the best in the world. I can try all I want but sometimes it's just not enough, but it is nice to know I have people behind me… And dragons. I don't know why i'm so on edge." Astrid hums and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Let's just go to sleep. This sounds like a problem for future us." I yawn and nod in agreement before standing up out of the car and heading to the bus with Astrid.

 **The camera camera cuts to Onyx laying on the couch watching TV with nightshade laying on the floor beside him**

 **Onyx:oh your back, Link and Lexi are currently at the movies probably in the back row making out or something, anywho like review and follow…. Or dont…**

 **It was that Link and Lexi walk in the door and Link looks at Onyx**

 **Link: okay we didn't make out you lying overgrown lizard.**

 **Onyx:keep tellin yourself that love birds**

 **Lexi/Link: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

 **Lexi: and you took my line!**

 **Shade looks at Onyx**

 **Shade:you should probably run**

 **Onyx:yup**

 **Onyx takes of running being chased by two pissed teens**


	13. Chapter 13

alright so... it saddens me to say but I'm leaving the fanfiction world, me and my editor Lexi are going to start work on an actual book of our own and publish it. this brings me to the topic of this update, adoption, I'm looking for writers willing to take up the mantle and finish what I started to qualify I will read some of ur work and deem you worthy or not, if interested PM me there will be one final update to each story and finish draconic time warp. thank you all for supporting us in our endeavors and supporting me from the start.


End file.
